


this is a love song for a girl, who will never know it’s about her

by godhatescatra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra in Love (She-Ra), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Love, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Marriage Proposal, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godhatescatra/pseuds/godhatescatra
Summary: catra and adora are idiotsthey both want to get marriedoh and it’s also valentine’s dayeverything goes as wrong as you’d think
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	this is a love song for a girl, who will never know it’s about her

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work in this fandom/on ao3 so please bear with me while i try to figure out the format and everything hehe also english isn’t my first language so i’m sorry if there’s any mistakes :) n e ways enjoyyyy

“glimmer! wake up!” adora yelled from the ground at glimmer’s floating bed 

“huh?” 

“can you come down here? please?”

“adora, it’s the middle of the night, what are you even doing?” 

“i- i can’t just shout it, come here!”

with a groan, the queen teleported to the ground 

“i’m here, what is it?”

“i need your help... i want to propose”

glimmer’s eyes opened wide, her expression changing as if she was suddenly completely awake 

“you want to what?”

adora smiled and nodded

“you’re being serious?!” 

“serious as ever”

glimmer squealed

“oh my-“ her expression changed, now appearing confused “wait, why are you telling me this in the middle of the night?”

“becauseeee, i uh- probably, maybe, just perhaps decided just now that i wanted to do it and i want to do it tomorrow?”

“what? why would you do that?!”

“well, i mean, i have thought about it, obviously. never this seriously but i have, lately more than ever. and earlier today i was having lunch with catra, and she might have implied something about her wanting me to propose. aaaand since tomorrow is valentine’s day, i thought it would be a great idea”

“yes and awful timing too!” 

“okay i know it’s not conventional to decide to want to propose to someone the night before, but i really want to do this, i want to marry catra. it’s now or never and right now i’m having this sudden burst of confidence that might go away”

glimmer sighed and placed her hands on adora’s shoulders

“fine. if you really wanna do this, then let’s go for it! after all, we’ve never been conventional. let’s go get bow, we’ll need as much help as we can get”

—

“no way! i’m all in” bow squealed at the news, even if it meant he wouldn’t be getting sleep tonight, since he’d been working on a new invention and hadn’t yet gone to bed 

“let’s make a proposal, best friend squad way!” glimmer exclaimed 

“last minute and completely improvised?” adora asked

“that’s what best friend squad stands for” 

“i’m so excited, can’t wait until there’s a mini catra or adora running around the place” bow placed his hands over his mouth, overwhelmed by the cute image he just created in his own head “can you imagine that?”

“ookay, let’s not get rushed up” adora awkwardly laughed, trying to hide the fact that she was actually blushing “one thing at a time” 

“guys, it’s already past midnight and we have to finish this by tomorrow. brainstorm, come on” glimmer said 

“okay, okay... uhh- how about i go on swift wind-“

“do you really want to get swift wind involved?” glimmer interrupted

“um... good point” 

“guys, i just had an idea!” bow said

“what is it?”

“remember a few days ago when i borrowed entrapta’s lab? well, she left some of her current work in there, and she was making some type of fireworks that formed some letters. at the time there was only an A so i’m guessing she planned on making the alphabet or something. but i got curious and took a closer look, and they’re not that hard to make. we could write your proposal in the sky!” 

“that’s such a good idea! do you think you could make them?” 

“there’s only one way to find out”

and just like that, the best friend squad spent the night crafting and building until the final product was ready. thanks to bow’s knowledge though, it wasn’t half as hard as it could’ve been. and with some magic, (and help from a very sleepy perfuma) they were also able to create a ring out of some flowers adora picked up.

the next day everyone was pretty tired, but that wouldn’t stop adora from continuing her plan. she woke up next to catra, and tried to make as little noise as she could, but didn’t succeed in her sneaking out attempt.

just as she was about to stand up, she felt a hand pulling her back into the bed 

“where are you going?” a half asleep catra mumbled

“uhh... nowhere just- to take a morning walk, that’s it”

“stay a little longer?”

catra pulled adora back until she was completely by her side, and put her arm around her waist, burying her face and purring into the blonde girl’s chest

adora couldn’t help but feel bad for leaving catra this early, specially on valentine’s day, so eventually, she gave in, glimmer and bow could wait a couple minutes...

—

“where’s adora? she should be here by now” bow said while standing next to glimmer in the gardens 

“whatever she’s doing she shouldn’t be long. we could start unpacking some of the stuff to decorate the place in the meantime”

“sounds good but, we haven’t even decided which place yet...” 

“well, adora is supposed to tell catra they should go stargazing, so i guess the clearing should be the best option, and it’s not that far from here” 

“great, let’s go then”

after walking for a few minutes, the couple was surprised to find that there was people at the spot. as they got closer they could make out netossa and spinerella’s silhouettes, sitting right at the entrance

“hey guys” bow greeted them as they approached the two women, who stood up at their sight

“hey you two! what are you up to?” spinerella asked

“oh well, actually, it’s kind of a secr-“

“we’re helping adora with her proposal” 

“bow!” 

“what? basically the only person we shouldn’t be telling is catra” 

the wives expressions became shocked as soon as they heard the news

“wait, adora is proposing? today?”

“yeah, we’re not sure where she is right now but she’ll be here soon and we’re helping her decorate the place” glimmer explained 

“well this is sure going to be fun” netossa smirked 

“what do you mean?” bow asked

“oh nothing. go on then” the woman said, signaling them to go into the clearing

“aren’t you going to tell them?” spinerella asked her wife once the younger couple was out of sight

“noo i wanna see how this turns out”

bow and glimmer watched in confusion as scorpia and entrapta were already at the clearing, decorating some type of picnic

scorpia waved at them while glimmer just raised an eyebrow

“what are you doing? did you somehow found out about the... adora thing...?” she asked

“what do you mean we found out? catra told us first!” entrapta answered

the queen watched in even more confusion

“catra told you what?!” 

“yeah, catra told us about the proposal” scorpia continued 

“wh- how did she find out?” bow asked

“what are you guys talking about? catra _is _proposing to adora”__

__“what?!” glimmer and bow said at unison_ _

__“no, adora is proposing to catra!” glimmer said_ _

__“it appears there has been a misunderstanding” entrapta pointed out_ _

__“wait, so... are both of them trying to propose to each other the same night?” bow asked_ _

__“i guess?” scorpia replied_ _

__“wait, how is catra proposing? why are you here too?”_ _

__“she asked entrapta to make fireworks that could write the text in the sky. and asked both of us to help her decorate the place while she keeps adora busy”_ _

__“oh” bow said, realizing what the fireworks entrapta was working on actually were for_ _

__“that’s why adora hasn’t arrived...” glimmer said_ _

__“so how is adora proposing?”_ _

__“uh, well i... may have seen what entrapta was doing with the fireworks in her lab and... had the exact same idea?”_ _

__“no way!” scorpia exclaimed_ _

__“this is so misfortunate it’s almost comical” entrapta said_ _

__“so what do we do now?” glimmer asked_ _

__“well we can’t tell neither of them. that would ruin both of their proposals” bow said_ _

__scorpia looked around, pensive, when she had an idea_ _

__“you know what, i might know what we could do”_ _

__—_ _

__the feel of catra’s lips against hers were enough for adora to forget about the world around them, and as much as she hated to interrupt a make out session with her girlfriend, today her plans were way more important than just kisses_ _

__“mmh catra i... really need to go now” she mumbled between kisses, trying to get her girlfriend off of her lap_ _

__“go where? there’s no rush for anything today” catra said, her lips going for adora’s neck_ _

__“i just... need to get something done-“_ _

__adora’s eyes trailed off to her nightstand, where trackpad bow had given her to communicate was, barely being able to read the message from her friends:_ _

___‘enjoy the day with catra! we have everything under control, just let us know before you’re coming’ ____ _

____normally adora would’ve liked to know a little bit more about what was going on before staying in her room while her friends planned her proposal for her, but with her girlfriend sitting on her lap while sucking on her neck, she’d rather not put much of a fight in that moment_ _ _ _

____“you know what?” she panted out “i may have some time to spare”_ _ _ _

____“huh, so you’re suddenly free?”_ _ _ _

____“kinda”_ _ _ _

____“fine by me”_ _ _ _

____—_ _ _ _

____after hours of decorating, the clearing looked beautiful. bow had put some fairy lights over the trees while the girls arranged a picnic on the ground. it wasn’t perfect, but they did whatever they could, after all, it wasn’t everyday they had to plan a double proposal without neither half of the couple knowing the other one was going to propose, but they would make it work._ _ _ _

____“okay, did catra tell you anything about meeting here or something?” glimmer asked scorpia_ _ _ _

____“no, she said she would send a message through entrapta’s trackerpad when she was ready”_ _ _ _

____“then we’re all ready, we’ll just have to wait for their messages” bow pointed out_ _ _ _

____—_ _ _ _

____back at catra and adora’s room, they had been enjoying themselves the whole evening, both of them with doubts, but trusting their friends enough to leave their proposals at their hands._ _ _ _

____adora laid on the bed by her girlfriend’s side, gently stroking the strands of catra’s already longer hair. she looked at the window, it was getting late, almost sundown, even though she wished she could stay in that moment forever, cuddling with catra, just the two of them, she knew it was time to get ready for the biggest question she’d ever asked. just when she was about to open her mouth and ask catra if she wanted to go stargazing, the brunette turned to her and started speaking._ _ _ _

____“adora?”_ _ _ _

____the girl hummed in response_ _ _ _

____“should we take a walk?”_ _ _ _

____“a- a walk? to where?”_ _ _ _

____“the nearby clearing. it’s um- there’s something i wanna show you”_ _ _ _

_____‘huh. that’s- weird’ _adora thought, wondering if it was just a coincidence that catra suggested just the exact place she needed to go.__ _ _ _ _

______“sure, why not” adora’s tone was nonchalant, but deep down she feared whatever catra wanted to show her could interfere with her plans._ _ _ _ _ _

______“shall we get dressed then?” catra asked_ _ _ _ _ _

______“absolutely”_ _ _ _ _ _

______adora went into her closet to look for one of her favorite dresses, a loose white one with gold and silver details. catra put on a black blazer over a red top, and some black tapered pants. adora let down her hair while catra just left hers as it was, as it was still too short to really style it. both of them took advantage that the other one was busy to let their respective friends know that they were coming._ _ _ _ _ _

______catra watched in awe as adora came out of the closet (hahskjs no pun intended i just noticed that now that i was editing the text lmaoo) all dressed up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“see something you like?” adora asked, noticing as the cat girl couldn’t look away from her_ _ _ _ _ _

______“well, duh. just look at yourself” catra answered getting closer “how did i get this lucky”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“i’m the lucky one” adora replied before placing a kiss on catra’s lips_ _ _ _ _ _

______“come on, it’s getting late” catra said as they parted, taking her girlfriend’s hand_ _ _ _ _ _

______they walked up to the clearing, where the decorations their friends had been working on made the place even more magical_ _ _ _ _ _

_______‘fuck. didnt she like it? why isn’t she surprised at all’ _catra thought as they entered the space and got no response from adora__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________meanwhile, adora was too busy being nervous as hell to even remember about watching catra’s reaction. had she really thought this through? was catra really willing to marry her? maybe it was too soon! maybe she completely misunderstood everything. but there was no going back now. if she’d made it this far she might as well deal with the potential rejection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________they sat down on the blanket on the ground, both of them seemed nervous, and the other one could tell, but decided to let it slip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________after letting them talk and just enjoy for a few moments, bow, glimmer and scorpia, who were hiding behind the bushes decided it was time, so bow and glimmer made a signal for adora, and scorpia made one for catra, at the same time she let entrapta know it was time to prepare the fireworks_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“so-“ catra and adora said at the same time_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“oh, you go first” adora said_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“no, seriously, you”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“um- well i had been thinking, since... you know uh- gods, how do i say this” while adora tried (and failed) to get her words out, entrapta struggled with the controls she’d made for the fireworks to activate_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________scorpia approached her_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“hey, is everything okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ahh yes i just need some time to-“ the control she had been basically banging into her hands suddenly started fully working again, which led to the fireworks instantly activating_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“oh oh”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________meanwhile, adora was still struggling to talk properly, but was interrupted by the sounds of the fireworks in the sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________catra looked over adora’s shoulder, reading the message written in the sky_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________‘catra, will you marry me?’ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________confused, and worried entrapta might have gotten the wrong message, she looked at her other side, where the other fireworks could be seen_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________‘adora, will you marry me’ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“wait- what?!” catra said, suddenly feeling 10 times more nervous than she already was_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________she looked over at adora, just to find the blonde girl sobbing by her side_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“a- adora? are you alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________they were interrupted by their friends suddenly emerging from the bushes, all with worried expressions and looking at the sky_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“what the hell is going on?!” catra exclaimed as she stood up_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“surprise?” glimmer said, awkwardly smiling_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________adora was just admiring the whole scene, tears still streaming down her face_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“catra?” she finally managed to get words out “were you going to propose?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________the brunette turned to face her_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“well- yeah... i mean, that’s what i intended to do” catra’s expression went from a quizzical to a shocked one, suddenly having a realization “wait. were you going to propose too? that’s what’s going on?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“yeah, i- that’s what i was trying to say!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________catra ran a hand through her hair, still refusing to believe this was happening_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“of course something like this _had _to happen to us”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“so...?” adora stood up, walking towards catra_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“so what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“what’s your answer!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“dumbass” catra placed her arms around adora’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss “i was going to propose too, obviously my answer is yes” she said as they parted_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________they could hear the rest of their friends cheering behind them_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“wait, since when had you been planning this?” catra asked, still not letting go of adora_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“uhhhh- last night?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“what?!” catra couldn’t help but burst into laughter, of course adora had to plan a proposal a day before “why would you suddenly want to marry me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“i mean, why wouldn’t i?” adora leaned in for another kiss but catra stopped her by placing a finger over her lips_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“but seriously, why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“because, when we were having lunch you started asking questions about marriage. i thought it was weird and that maybe you were sending me hints”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“i was nervous about today! didn’t you think for a second that maybe _I _was going to propose to YOU?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“no?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“ah, of course you didn’t” catra smiled and finally kissed adora._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________this was definitely their proposal. no other soul in this world would have that much bad luck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> wh- i spent so much time writing this i literally thought it would be long as hell but it took me like ten minutes to read it jshdjsb whatever, hope you enjoyed, i’m never reading this again cause i don’t want to get self pity or cringe but i’ll probably write more, definitely expect more catradora, maybe some background glimbow, who knows :)


End file.
